


Hawk's Day Off

by donsboy



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Good Sex, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Hawkeye has a day off and plans a surprise for BJ.





	Hawk's Day Off

BJ looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, gulped a glass of juice, grabbed his coat and headed for the door. He had a surgery scheduled early, and was trying to beat the clock. Just before he left, he scrawled a note to Hawkeye and left it on the desk in the living room. He grabbed his coat again and left the apartment. He made it to the hospital, was scrubbed and gowned with five minutes to spare. About an hour later, Hawk drifted through to the kitchen in search of coffee. He made a cup of instant and headed to get the morning paper. That's when he saw the note from BJ on the desk. Curious, he unfolded the paper and read the following:  
Hawk,  
Have an early surgery, didn't want to wake you, so I left this instead. Just wanted to say 'I love you', and that I'll be thinking of you until I get home later. Love, BJ

Hawk smiled and folded the note. He went to the bedroom and put the note in his old footlocker. He always saved each note from BJ, no matter how trivial. He must have hundreds or more by now. He went back to the living room to retrieve his coffee and the newspaper, sat down and began to read. When he was finished, he showered, dressed, and decided to go to the market. He felt it was only fair because today was his day off,and they did need some things. While he was out, Hawkeye decided to surprise BJ with flowers, dinner and a nice bottle of wine with him as dessert! He was excited because he really liked surprising BJ.

While Hawk was planning his surprise, BJ was busy as ever. The surgery he'd done that morning was a success, and the day had picked up from there. He was taking a short coffee break and decided to call Hawk, but he got no answer. BJ figured that Hawk was out, so he finished his coffee and started his rounds. When it was time to leave for home, BJ stopped off a florist to buy Hawkeye some flowers just because. When he arrived home, Hawk met him at the door. Beej gave him the flowers he'd bought, and was rewarded with a warm, slow kiss. Hawk led him to the bedroom, and told him to shower because dinner would be ready soon. While BJ was showering, Hawk was putting the finishing touches on dinner. When everything was ready, Hawk lit candles and poured two glasses of wine.

When BJ finished his shower, he grabbed his robe and headed to the living room. Enticing aromas came from the kitchen, and Hawk met him at the table with a glass of wine and asked if he was hungry. BJ said he was starved, and sat down at the table. Hawkeye served up the steaks he'd grilled, brought the salad, and sat down across from his lover with a smile on his face. “What's all this?”

“I just thought I'd do something special for the man I happen to be in love with.....”

“You sure went all out.... this is great!”

“Nothing's too good for my BJ...... by the way, save some room for dessert. I've got something special planned.....”

BJ got the message from the look in Hawk's eyes, and felt the familiar tingle he got when Hawk looked at him that way. Dinner was finished in record time, and BJ had the kitchen cleaned super fast.  
Hawkeye couldn't help but tease just a bit by saying; “My, aren't we eager for dessert?”

BJ nodded his head eagerly, so Hawk said; ”Follow me....” and led BJ toward the bedroom.

Once there, Hawkeye gave BJ a gentle nudge backward so he would fall onto the bed. Hawk told BJ to strip. And he did so eagerly, erect cock standing at attention. Hawk undressed and joined BJ on the bed where they kissed and nibbled until Hawk changed direction. He got BJ to lay on his back and began giving him one hell of a blow job. He reached under one of the pillows, producing a small tube of lube. He reached down and began lubing BJ's cock and himself. When he was ready, he began to lower himself onto BJ ever so slowly. BJ kept trying to thrust, but Hawk would look him in the eye and shake his head. Hawk took his time and finally reached the bottom. He looked at BJ and murmured; “Slowly, babe.....”

BJ began a slow rocking motion that he knew Hawk liked. He kept that up for a while until Hawk began raising and lowering himself all on his own. As soon as the begging started, BJ began to move faster and with purpose. This soon to proved to be too much for Hawk because he sat all the way down on BJ and began masturbating wildly. It didn't take long until both men were covered as Hawk shot a huge load. When both men were coherent, they showered and got ready for bed. Once they were in bed, they snuggled together and BJ whispered; “I love you, Hawk...” to which Hawk gently replied; “I love you, too, Beej......”

 

THE END


End file.
